


soft lips

by Magical_warlock



Series: Detroit become human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_warlock/pseuds/Magical_warlock
Summary: Being a cop was always exciting, may it be more crime, a grumpy old friend or  boyfriend helping with cracking the case





	soft lips

The ticking of the clock, the sound of the old coffee machine (vintage as some said) and the annoying fucking shit from Gavin’s mouth were all normal occurences around your work space. Also the staring of a certain android was often noticed.

The android had been at your work for a while now. Hunting down deviants with Hank. Although Hank didn’t seem to like it a whole lot in the beginning. Maybe the android didn’t see it yet (you doubted it) but Hank had warmed up to him. 

Hank would often find you half asleep at your desk in the morning. Your worktimes were constantly changed, stepping in for extra time if needed. This would result in others agents to get you to take over their work time so they could have more time for theirselves. But still he found you to be an active and normal functioning with small amounts of sleep. 

So to make you go out of the same  _ ~~shitty~~_  department, he would  _ ~~force~~_  ask for others to take over your shit or make sure Fowler would let you off. Then drag your ass to his house. His dog was something that you adored greatly. It was just a sweet dog. 

 

A big smile appeard on your face as you saw Hank walking in, the android close after him, probably pestering him about something. You gave a small wave and went to the coffee machine. Quickly you went to his desk and set down a cup of the caffeine drink down, another at the desk infront of Hank. “Thank you (y/n).” You simply nodded. “Thank you detective (y/n) but you do know I don’t need any food or drinks.”

“Yes,  I know Connor, but sometimes it’s good to try out something you normally don’t need.” Unbeknownst to you, the android’s instability had been raised up. There was something in his software that wasn’t programmed. His eyes followed your figure until he snapped himself out of it. “Lieutenant, I got an notice of a deviant that has killed it’s owner. We should go as fast as possible.” Hank let out an sigh and took a few sips of his coffee. 

“Detective (y/n), you’ll join the case as well.” Fowler said as he saw Hank and the android getting ready to go. “Alright, don’t mind me hanging around you two right.” The older male shook his head. “No, you need a ride there with us.” You nodded and followed the duo after picking up your coat.

 

The area was already taped off, some officers waiting by the door to show where the victim was to the arriving lieutenant, detective and android. Connor immedaitly went to work. He was walking around, scanning clues and analyzing blood… by putting it in his mouth. Honestly the first that happend you were quite perplexed. “The victim has a few broken bones, some slight bruises are starting to appear so it didn’t happen long ago. The cause of dead was asphyxiation.”  There was a slight trail of blue blood, it was almost gone so the android who did it must have been hurt in some way as well.

There were some chills going down your spine. The deviant should be close by. “Connor, can you see where that trail of blood is leading to? I’ll cover you incase the deviant is still here.” Connor nodded and began following the trail, you following him close. Your eyes were scanning the rooms, doors and windows while your ears were waiting for even the smallest sound they could hear.

The man infront of you had sped up slightly and opened the closet before saying anything else. You heard metal stab something and saw something blue on the ground. Your eyes widened and saw it was coming from Connor, he had been stabbed few times in the stomach. “AGENT WOUNDED!” You yelled and chased after the deviant. Paramedics would come soon, they were always fast and you were the closest to the faulty android. You were panting, it was fast, even for an android. 

It threw some chairs in your direction, which (luckily) didn’t hit you. “Stop with running! We can talk about what happend!” The android seemed to slow down slightly and a sadistic smile was shown. “There’s nothing to talk about, we can do something about it though.” It let out lowly, their voice slightly more robotic than before. Something was seriously wrong with this one. An deviant who wanted to be free would have reacted slightly differently yet there would always be a few who would react violent. But not like this. 

It was out for something else. It wanted something else than freedom. Or not really. “Whatever it is, we can talk about.” It let out an low laugh, or close enough to it. “Tell me, have you ever felt the blood of someone splatter on you, to see it flow out of their wounds, seeing humans desperately cling onto something so useless, them giving up and the life flowing out of their eyes…. have you.” Okay something was surely wrong. It wanted to kill. Not for freedom but just because it could. Because it’s smarter, faster and stronger than humans. 

“There is a whole team of agents here, android cops as well, you will be caught either way. You can come with me peacefully and will be asked a few questions by my co-workers or you will be shot down, deactivated on the spot and die.” 

It was silent and it sped off again. It was so fast, your lungs were burning but you held on. You had to get him or else you would have left Connor behind in vain. It wa gone, out of your sight. He had to be around. The hairs on your neck were standing right up. 

You punched in the buttons of your communication device, every cop had them if they needed it. But only for information and nothing else.  _ **“Suspect is an android who seems to kill for fun. Doesn’t want to go peacefully and dangerous. Be careful and send armed back up.”**  _There was a slight rumbeling sound behind a door. You were focused on the sound and threw the door open. Inside there was the little boy, scared out of his mind. “Hey there, are you alright? I won’t hurt you.” You crouched down and smiled.  _ **“We have a child on the scene, I repeat a child.”**_  The android would have to come later, making sure the child  would arrive safely was more important.

 _ **“Taking the child to safety, suspect last seen in the hallway to the garden. Might have escaped, no tracks from here seen by me.”**_  You put the device in your pocket and reached out with your hand. “Want to come with me? I’ll take you somewhere safe if you want to.” It took a few minutes before the kid took your hand. 

 

Everyone at the office was bummed. Some nagged others, some seemed indifferent and some began working harder to find the deviant. Gavin was one of the first. “Android lets another one of it’s kind go, how unexpected was that. We should have just shot the android immedaitly and not let a piece of plastic do a human’s job.”

It had been hours and you had been up for so long. Coffee was barely helping you stay up and your eyes closed every now and then. But you had to wait for news of Connor, you wanted him to be alright, to not be hurt and come back to you. 

It annoyed you greatly and your hands were just itching to slap him. “Can you just shut the fuck up Gavin! I am done with your shit for today.” That seemed to only fire him up more. “You are just saying that because you fell in love with a plastic machine! You’re just fucking it don’t you.” A loud tongue click left your mouth. “Honestly you can’t even stop for one fucking day can’t you Gavin? Do you really have to be that big of an asshole because you can’t get your dick up, because you can’t get somebody, human or android? Do you want me to shoot you? Because you know I will.”

The look in your eyes must have made him back down. His eyes glanced around. You sighed and sat down behind your desk. Your hands were almost shaking because of all the caffeine. A hand found it’s way on your shoulder. “You need to sleep soon, Connor will be back.” The ends of your mouth slightly rose up. “I know, I just want to be there for him when he does, he still seems to have some flashbacks to the deviant that he was connected to thatt time. I don’t want him being haunted by the past.”

He was shaking that time. It was one of the few times you had seen Connor so emotionally. It broke a bit of your heart to see him like that, also figuring he was deviant. It had made you more protective in a sense and closer to him. Normally he used to hang out with Hank but he was a frequent visiter of you as well. 

Hank knew there wasn’t a lot he could do to change your mind.  _‘If she had a goal, she would be dead set on it’_

Soon sleep had drawn you in, you couldn’t stop it anymore.

 

Connor walked in the precinct and was glad. He didn’t need to have his memories transported so everything would still be there, nothing would be lost. The first person he saw was Hank. “Lieutenant, have you seen (y/n).” It was the first thing he said without thinking. Or did he think about it. He had been thinking about you a lot. Seeing you look behind you worried before running after the deviant.

“They’re sleeping at their desk” The older male paused “they were really worried about you, take the day off with them, I’ll get Fowler to comply with it.” The android appreciated it greatly. “Thank you, Hank.” A surprised smile appeard on Hank’s face. “Right, I told you to call me that, so it’s good that you do.”

Connor gazed to your desk. A small snoring sound left your mouth and he almost let out an chuckle. It only took a few steps to stand before your desk. His hand stroked your arm, seeing the goosebumps appearing. “ _Wake up for me_.” Connor whispered out. It seemed to make you stir and slightly open your eyes. A few moments passed before you realized who it was before you.

“Connor!” You let out and hugged him. Connor felt warm and hugged back. “I was so worried you were hurt badly, are you feeling any ache?” He shook his head. “No, I was thankfully fine, the deviant didn’t hit any fatal places. I am sorry that I worried you.” 

“Are you kidding, don’t apologize for that, I am happy you are back again.” He loved that smile on your face. How beautiful you looked, or was it handsome that people used for you.

* * *

 “Is it okay if I try something.” You let out and Connor looked into your eyes. “Of course you can.” You had never tried it out with Connor. Would android even feel the same about like the humans did. Slowly you brought your face closer to his. You felt his breathing softly. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” He nodded and waited patiently. Then your lips connected, it was warm and soft. There almost seemed to be an electronical connection, your eyes were closed and you pulled him closer to you to deepen the kiss. 

_“Oh fucking christ.” Hank whispered softly and averted his gaze. ~~But he was also happy seeing this… what~~_

Then you broke off the contact, Connor went a little bit forward, as if trying to continue the kiss more. There was a silence hanging in the air before he opened his mouth. His hand felt warmer than normal. Could Connor be flustered. “Wow.” He let out and smiled. “I’m glad you li-” A yawn escaped your mouth before you could end that sentence.

“Let’s go home and get some sleep.” The android knew you needed sleep and a comfortable place to sleep. “But you only just go here, won’t Fowler get mad.”

“Already arranged royality, you can go home with your boyfriend.” Hank let out. “Thank you so much.” You took Connors hand and your car keys. “Let’s go~” 

* * *

##  _**At home you fell asleep soon, Connor let a blanket fall on you. He stroked your cheek. “Goodnight.” He whispered and kissed your forehead and then nose.** _


End file.
